The present disclosure relates to a sheet attribution detection sensor device, a sheet attribution detection method, and an image forming apparatus.
There is a sheet attribution detection sensor, which uses two reflection type sensors having different incident angles so as to detect whether the sheet is a normal paper sheet or a sheet for an over head projector (OHP).
In addition, there is another sheet attribution detection sensor, which detects a surface state of a printing paper sheet based on a ratio between a transverse electric (TE) wave component and a transverse magnetic (TM) wave component of reflection light.
However, when detecting a plurality of sheet attributions, it is necessary to separately dispose the above-mentioned sensor for each of the sheet attributions. Therefore, the number of elements such as light emission elements used for the sensor is increased, and hence size and cost of the entire sensor are increased.